


Softly Swallowed Sighs

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Long Tongue, Tongue Fucking, but like with a super long prehensile monster tongue, monster fucking, monster fucking weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Hapi has swallowed down her sighs for years, burying them in her chest, but it seems she's swallowed one too many. Those sighs need to get out, even if it means turning Hapi herself into a monster.Constance arrives to help "calm the beast."
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Softly Swallowed Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, monster Hapi is gonna tongue fuck Constance so please leave if that ain't your thing.

Hapi had swallowed too many sighs. 

There were the sighs for Alois’ bad dad puns. The sighs for Yuri’s various misadventures. The sighs for when Hapi had to rescue her friends from their inevitable mishaps. 

Hapi swallowed them all, shoving sigh after sigh back down her throat. 

She should have known that would have consequences.

The first thing she noticed was the itching. After about a day, she felt like she was clawing her skin off. In a way, she was. No matter how much she scratched, the itching didn’t relent. Hapi dug and dug, attributing the sharp bite of her nails to the rawness of scratching over areas already scraped bloody. It was only when she stopped that she noticed the claws. 

Where she expected to see her own fingers, she instead now saw long, curling claws. She wanted to scream, but her mouth had changed as well, her teeth going jagged, lips pulling back. 

She looked around for a mirror or basin of water. Her room suddenly felt horribly small. Her head bumped the ceiling when she jolted upright. She rubbed the sore spot, but felt scales where she’d once had hair. 

Hapi hunched, perched on all fours. It felt … right. Her body was meant to be in this position. She didn’t have arms and legs anymore. They were all legs now. She was sure if she hit open ground she could dash on these four legs faster than any horse. 

And the tail. She felt it behind her, long, coiling. She gave it a flick and it slapped the floor, cracking the concrete of Abyss. 

Goddess, what was this? What had happened to her? She was still Hapi, at least on the inside. Her mind was still her own, yet the change to her body – it certainly wasn’t _right_ , but it wasn’t exactly _wrong_ either. This shape, whatever it was and however it had come about, was not entirely foreign to her. There was something vaguely familiar to it, like all those collected sighs she’d stuffed down had slowly formed this image within her until it could form without as well. 

Someone knocked at the door. 

“Hapi,” Constance called. “I heard a dreadful sound. Are you well?” 

Hapi wasn’t sure how to answer, or even if she could. Could this throat make human sounds? When she tried, all that emerged was a rumble. 

“Hapi?” Concern shot through Constance’s voice. “What in all the world was that noise? Is something in there with you?”

That was one way of looking at it. 

“Hapi, I’m coming in. Whatever is going o--”

Constance froze the moment she opened the door, blinking, jaw going slack. She looked so very small down there. 

Constance recovered, throwing the door shut. She pressed against it, listening for a moment, before turning back toward Hapi. 

“Are you...” Constance was even paler than usual, but she stepped toward Hapi. “Are you in there? It is you, isn’t it? Sweet Seiros, what’s happened here?” 

Hapi didn’t know how to answer, even if she could. What emerged from her lips – _snout, it’s a fucking snout now,_ she realized – was more rumbling growls. 

Constance was not intimidated. She walked right up to Hapi, placing a hand on her … snout. Her hand felt nice, even through the scales now covering Hapi’s body. The growl trilled into something more like a purr. 

“Oh, Hapi, how did this happen?” Constance said. “My darling, you look like those beasts you used to sigh ou-- Wait. Is that was this is? Have you … have you been holding it all in for too long? And that’s how...?”

Constance’s supposition matched Hapi’s own, but Hapi couldn’t actually say if it was right. It felt right. It felt true. This form should have hurt, or at least felt unwieldy and strange, but instead it was like letting out all those clenched sighs. It was almost a relief, in truth.

Constance leaned forward, kissing Hapi’s snout. “My darling, are you in pain?”

Hapi shook her head. 

“Can we fix this? Is there anything I can do?” 

Hapi considered this. She wasn’t sure if there was anything to fix, honestly. This felt inevitable and not all that uncomfortable. Hapi didn’t know if the change was temporary or not, but for some reason that didn’t particularly trouble her.

As for what Constance could do – she was a skilled mage but what could anyone do about this? 

Constance wasn’t afraid, at least. In fact, she was circling Hapi slowly, running her hand along her scaly sides, plucking at her wings, inspecting her tail. Constance seemed more fascinated than scared. 

Hapi didn’t realize she was purring until Constance giggled at her.

“You’re rather like a big cat,” Constance said. 

Hapi couldn’t reply so she didn’t bother. She let those deep rumbles keep vibrating out of her chest as Constance ran her hands along her. 

Constance returned to her front, holding Hapi’s head in her hands. “Open your mouth,” Constance said.

Hapi didn’t know what to make of the breathiness to Constance’s voice, but she complied all the same. Constance just looked at first, then she stuck her hand inside, utterly intimidated by Hapi’s fangs. Her fingers trailed along Hapi’s tongue. It caused something strange to rise in Hapi, something she only vaguely recognized. This was a human sensation. As it worked its way through her new, bestial form, it twisted and warped, becoming something she struggled to name. 

There was warmth, yes. Warmth in Hapi’s belly, trickling up her neck, as well. The purr issuing from her chest deepened, taking on some of that heat.

Hapi’s tail flicked, then tickled up Constance’s leg, dragging up her skirt as it went. The appendage seemed to have a mind of its own, responding to Constance’s touch before Hapi could make sense of it. 

Constance drew in a sharp breath. Her hands paused. She looked down at the tail now touching her exposed thigh. 

Hapi regained control, jerking her tail away. The damn thing had gone way too far. Constance’s face was flushed. She was probably angry and on the verge of storming out. 

Constance brought her gaze back up to Hapi’s eyes. “You could … you need not pull away.” 

Hapi blinked rapidly. Surely, she’d misheard. But no, she knew that couldn’t be true. Her beast ears were obscenely sensitive. 

“Do you want to...” Constance paused. “Hapi, would you like to...” 

Hapi was grateful human speech was lost to her at the moment. She wouldn’t have known what words to use even if she could summon them. Her body responded for her, that tail snaking back to Constance’s leg. She used the tip to trail up and down Constance’s skin. So soft and smooth, so delicate. Hapi feared she’d break Constance like a beautiful doll if she went on like this. The heat building within Hapi demanded urgency and that would make that muscular tail far too powerful for Constance’s fragile human form. 

She stuck out her tongue. 

It was long, so very long, much longer than her human one had been. 

“Oh,” Constance breathed. 

She went still as Hapi’s tongue rather than her tail trailed up Constance’s leg. 

A purr rolled out of Hapi. Oh, this was better. This was much better. Not only was the tongue gentler, it was also more sensitive. She could taste the sweat on Constance’s skin, could lap up her particular musk, like chamomile and cool nights. Hapi could feel the minute goosebumps breaking out on Constance’s leg as Hapi’s tongue trailed up and down. She mapped every curve of Constance’s thighs, every tiny, soft hair on her shins, every bump and ridge on her knees. 

She couldn’t helping wondering what the rest of her would feel like. 

Hapi withdrew her tongue, nodding her whole head toward her bed. Constance’s mouth hung open around panting breaths. Her cheeks were bright as sunrise. She wobbled toward the bed, watching Hapi the entire way, but Hapi did not think it was out of fear. 

Constance settled at the edge of the bed. She started with her shoes, unlacing them one at a time. Then she worked at her dress, slipping it down off her shoulders, holding it up before it could fall away from her breasts. 

It was a show, Hapi realized. Constance was doing this for her, to entice her. Little did she know Hapi was already fully enraptured. 

Still, she waited and watched as fabric fell away from creamy skin, from perky breasts, from a thin waist and the smooth flare of her hips. Then Constance stood and the dress pooled on the floor and there was nothing before Hapi but beautiful bare skin. 

Constance sat again, knees together. Hapi extended her tongue, licking up her shins, stopping at her knees. She prodded as gently as she could. It was the only means she had of communicating her need and she prayed Constance understood. 

She did. 

She watched Hapi as she slowly opened her knees. Constance was gripping the bedspread, but it was not fear that Hapi smelled on her skin. Anticipation, yes. Perhaps a hint of anxiety, of expectation, of delicious tension, but Hapi did not taste fear on those thighs opened before her. 

She followed the heat like a beacon, followed it right to the source at the apex of Constance’s legs. Constance cried out the moment Hapi’s long, prehensile tongue touched that heat. Even the lightest flick sent sparks shooting up that tongue and sizzling down Hapi’s throat. Suddenly, Constance was everywhere, taking up the whole room, her smell and taste pervasive, consuming. 

Hapi recoiled for a moment before going back for more. She lapped tentatively at the wetness between Constance’s legs. It was as sweet as it was dark. Hapi had tasted it as a human, but that was a pale imitation of what she tasted now. What had once been a single rose was now an entire garden, an entire bristling forest full of scents and tastes, some bitter and sharp, some light and delicate and fleeting. 

Hapi didn’t realize she was licking harder until she heard Constance’s whining moans. Constance was leaning back, gasping for breath, her nipples hard. Hapi moved her tongue up to wrap around one of those nipples for a moment, tugging until Constance tossed her head back and cried out. 

Constance’s arms gave out. She laid back on the bed, grabbing at her own chest. Hapi returned to her pussy, tongue stroking over it in large sweeps. She pushed a little harder, testing the effect of the pressure. Constance writhed into it, hips pushing toward Hapi.

Hapi got bolder. She prodded at the epicenter of that heat, that wetness that tasted so good on her serpentine beast tongue. She pushed and found Constance yielding, soft, pliant. 

Constance shuddered when Hapi’s tongue pushed inside her. Hapi burrowed deeper, soaking in the warmth, the taste. Constance was squeezing all around her, tight and soaked, pressing in to grip Hapi’s tongue. 

She wondered how far she could go, how much she could feel. When Hapi moved her tongue, curling and uncurling, Constance emitted a yell from deep in her gut. Hapi could feel her abdomen clench as she moaned. She was still fondling her breasts, but now she arched as well, swaying her whole body to fuck herself on Hapi’s tongue. 

As much as Hapi longed to stay there, enveloped in that heat, she dragged back to thrust in again. Constance groaned and squeezed, a fresh wave of warmth washing through her and onto Hapi’s tongue. 

Hapi thrust harder, faster. This new tongue of hers was muscular. It could go even harder, she knew, but she held back, building the pace slowly, not sure how much this human body could handle before Hapi broke it. 

Even as Hapi wondered, Constance moaned. “More,” she gasped. “Do it harder.”

This time, the flush of warmth originated within Hapi. Her strange bestial body burned. She put her clawed forelegs on the bed. The frame groaned as Hapi hunched her monstrous body over Constance. From here, she could draw her tongue back farther, pound it in harder. 

And she did.

She plowed into Constance with that powerful tongue, coiled and twisted until she hit the places that made Constance’s eyes roll back in her head, made her whole body tremble and jerk. All the while, Hapi’s hot breaths puffed down onto Constance, Hapi’s claws pierced the flimsy bed, Hapi’s tail thumped against the floor in excitement. 

“Oh, goddess,” Constance moaned. “Goddess.” She kept chanting, pleading. 

Constance managed to open her eyes, glazed though they were with lust. 

“Hapi.”

She breathed out that name with reverence normally reserved for saints. Hapi was far from a saint, far from a goddess, yet Constance looked up at her through a haze of pleasure with such bliss Hapi almost believed in that breathy prayer. 

She pushed in deeper, flared her tongue so it was at its thickest, coiled it so it pressed against Constance’s clit as well. Constance’s eyes fluttered shut. She jerked, pushing up onto her shoulders, most of her body arching off the bed. 

Then Hapi brought her tail around, using the tip to strum at Constance’s clit, adding a new point of pressure that made Constance weep and wail.

And finally that warmth released, arriving in a burst, gushing bright and brilliant onto Hapi’s waiting tongue. 

Hapi withdrew slowly as Constance melted down to the mattress. She swallowed the gift on her tongue, savored the scent in her mouth. 

Constance lay on the bed, eyes still closed, breathing hard, hands limp on her own breasts, pussy bright from the flood of blood and arousal still slowly waning. 

Perhaps it was just the intensity of the moment passing, but Hapi couldn’t quite smell it anymore. Maybe she’d just adjusted to it. Maybe the whole room smelled so much like Constance now that she couldn’t detect it as strongly.

She licked inside her mouth, searching for more of that smell. She could taste it, but it was already fading and faint. 

And then she noticed the claws on the bed – noticed that they were hardly still claws at all. 

Constance became larger as Hapi shrank down, as the heat inside faded, as a long, long sigh escaped her body at last. It was a different sort of release than the one Constance had experienced, but Hapi knew it was exactly what she needed. All those sighs trapped tight in her chest seeped out at last and Hapi withered to the bed along with them.

By the time she curled up at Constance’s side, she was entirely human again, snuggling up against a woman slightly taller than her.

Constance blinked her eyes open.

“You’re back,” she said.

“I never left,” Hapi said.

Constance smiled, leaning over to kiss Hapi, kiss her very human mouth and tongue. 

“Thanks for the, uh, help,” Hapi said. 

“Oh, darling,” Constance said, “any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Constance. Looks like she's on monster fucker duty for the rest of her life. Drat.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
